


Bonfire Night

by vickythecharmedfan



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickythecharmedfan/pseuds/vickythecharmedfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonfire Night is Chris favourite night of the year and he is alone with no one to celebrate it with. He goes to see the family and tells them who he is but only gets attacked by them. Set after Prince Charmed. Set in England. Full summery inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts in the park

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ THIS PARAGRAPH IF YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT BONFIRE NIGHT IS. For all those of you who don't know what bonfire night is I will tell you? This is a British holiday, which celebrates Guy Fawkes trying to blow up the houses of Parliament on the 5th of November 1605. Of course he never succeeded in doing do. So every year on the 5th of November people around Britain set off fireworks and have big bonfires, which they put a dummy Guy Fawkes on top and we eat Bonfire toffee apples. Also the family tend to get together and celebrate this night, and there are also a lot of Bonfire parties for people to go to.
> 
> Full summary: the charmed ones live in England and celebrate Bonfire night, as does Chris. This story takes place on week after Prince Charmed, on Bonfire night, and Piper has still not let him back in the house. So obviously they don't know who he is and refuse to believe that Wyatt is evil in the future. Bonfire night is Chris's favourite day of the year and this will explore his feelings towards this day and the charmed ones. This will end up being a revelation fic. Oh yeh I have decided to set it where I live in Rotherham which is near Sheffield in England.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Remember remember the fifth of November**  
Gunpowder, treason and plot.  
I see no reason why gunpowder and treason  
should ever be forgot...

I just can't seem to get that silly old rhyme out of my head, because today is Bonfire Night, my favourite day of the year. All I want to do is go out there and watch lots of fireworks go off and warm my hands by the humungous bonfire that my family or friends have every year.

Not this year, no, I have nowhere to go and nowhere to celebrate it with. Sure my family is alive and well, but they absolutely hate me. Last week my mother, my own mother, threw me out the house and told me that she never ever wanted to see me anymore. What the hell am I supposed to do now; I am left out in the cold on my favourite day of the year. Where no one cares about me, the only people I know are my parents and my aunts.

Even in the future the resistance and I always found away to have a big bonfire night celebration, even if the world had gone to hell. We might not have been able to set off fireworks but we always managed to have a big bonfire somewhere. It was the one night where we could have fun and not be noticed by Wyatt's minions, because the bonfire would just look like any other thing that was burning in the world. My best friend Vicky would always make us toffee apples and we would eat them while sitting next to the bonfire. But no one came back with me which leaves me alone here with no one to be with tonight.

All I feel like doing right now is breaking down and crying and wishing all my troubles away. I have nothing to do, without being allowed access to the book; so I can't go and hunt down demons that are after Wyatt. Even if I could that is not what I would want to do tonight, tonight has always been special to me, it was the night in the future where we could stop worrying about demons just for a few hours and celebrate. When I was younger it was the night when the whole family and all the family friends would come over to the manor and celebrate together.

No, not this year. Not for me. My family will continue to celebrate without me. They will have fun setting of the fireworks without even a second thought for their son and nephew "Chris". I know that they don't know who I am but it still hurts to know what they are doing right now and not be a part of it.

As I sit in my local Clifton Park, only a mile or so away from the manor, I can't help but cry, when I remember all the good memories I have of this night. Then I remember that I will be doing nothing special tonight, except from going to P3 and sitting on my own in the back room and maybe reading a book.

As my tears start flowing faster and faster as time goes on and it gets closer and closer to five o'clock when Uncle Darryl and his family will be arriving at the manor to start the party. I can't help but think about what would happen if I went and orbed to the manor and knocked on the door and told them who I was. What if they thought I was lying and kicked me out again, I don't think I can take that kind of rejection. They are my family they should be able to tell that I am Piper and Leo's son, just by looking at me. Then I started crying even harder from fear of rejection.

Then I looked at my watch it was 3 o'clock, I'll give it another hour and see how I feel then. I'll either orb to P3 or to the manor. One way I will be certain to spend the night alone, never knowing what would happen if I'd gone and told them. The other I could potentially have my loving parents and Aunts back and have the best Bonfire Night in years. On the other hand they may not believe me and call me a liar and kick me out or even worse Piper might blow me up and then I would be dead.

 


	2. The manor

**Chris Pov**

It is now 3:30, and I am stood a couple of doors away from the manor, waiting for the right moment to go and nock on the door. I decided to come here about 5 minutes ago, I couldn't wait another half an hour, because I was afraid that I would just chicken out. Now I'm here, though I am still not sure that I am doing the right thing.

"Come on, Chris, you can do it. They're your family; they will know that you are telling the truth as soon as you tell them." I murmured to myself, as I start to walk towards the manor. I get up to the front door and knock twice, and wait for someone to answer the door.

**Phoebe Pov**

I heard a knock at the door, it's a bit early isn't it for Darryl and his family to come around, isn't it. I wonder who it is. "Piper, Paige are you expecting anyone this early, cause there's someone at the door?" I shouted so that everyone could hear me.

"No I'm not expecting anyone. Are you Paige?" Piper asked.

"No I'm not. I wonder who it is." Paige said.

"I'll go answer the door." I said and I went to go answer the door. I opened the door and gasped when I saw who it was.

**Chris Pov**

I waited patiently at the door, even though I was absolutely scared to death, and could feel that I was about to run off at any second. I just hope to God that it isn't Piper who answers the door. Hopefully it's Phoebe, because she was always the nicest and most caring Aunt. Also she was the one that least wanted me to be thrown out the house.

The door opened and thank God it was Aunt Phoebe and not one of the other three. "Hi Phoebe, can I come in? I have finally decided to screw the future consequences and tell you who I really am," I said. I could see the shock on Phoebe's face at what I had just said.

"Wait a second Chris," she said and turned away from me, and called. "Piper, its Chris at the door. He says that he has finally decided to come and tell us who he really is. Shall I let him in?"

Then I heard Piper call from further within the manor, "Yes, let him in, but make sure that he doesn't try anything.

Phoebe stepped aside so that I could get in; I closed the door, and followed Phoebe into the lounge. Where Piper was sat on one of the settee's holding Wyatt. Then Piper called. "Paige come down to the lounge, Chris is here and he's gonna finally tell us who he is. Leo get your Elder ass down here Chris has got something important to tell you." At that moment two sets of orbs appeared in the lounge, revealing Leo and Paige. Right then since everyone is here, I open the floor up to you," she said pointing to me.

I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, what if they don't believe me? Come on Chris you've got this far. "Ok everyone, you all know that I am half whitelighter, half witch right?" they all nodded. "Well what you don't know is who my parents are." I took a deep breath preparing myself for the insults and accusation that I knew were about to come. "My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I am Piper and Leo's son, and Wyatt's little brother."

They all looked at me with shocked faces which quickly turned into pure anger. Then I saw Piper throw her hands up at me and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, as I was thrown back into the wall. I knew that I had just been blown up by my mum, as I slumped down the wall. "You fucking, lying, bitch. How dare you claim to be my son, there is absolutely no way that you could possibly be my son. I knew it you're a demon, and you came here and told me that fucking lie, so that you could get back in with us. To get to us and Wyatt, and try and kill us," Piper yelled at me and blew me up again, but this time my private parts.

I screamed out in pain, from being blown up again and in my most sensitive parts. I then started crying, I can't believe that she doesn't believe me, her own son. When I was little she said that she would always recognise me for who I was no matter what the time period. I just told her the complete truth and all she can do, is blow me up, then insult me and then blow me up again.

I then started crying harder, as I barely whispered through the pain, "Mum you have gotta believe me, and I would never, ever lie about something like this. Everyone always use to say how much I looked like you." All Mum's response was to blow me up again and then scream at me again saying,

"Stop fucking lying to me, you don't look anything like me, and even if you did, you've glamoured or shape shifted to look like me. Paige go get the book, I have had enough of all these lies, we need to find a way to vanquish hem."

I can't believe that they want to vanquish me, what have I ever done to deserve this. All I wanted to do was come here, so that I could spend my favourite night of the year with my family. Oh no instead they choose to believe that I'm a demon, come here to kill them. After all the things that I have done for them after all I've risked, I still get blown up.

My only hope now rests with, Auntie Paige, Aunt Phoebe and Dad. "Aunt Phoebe you believe me don't you, you can see that I'm telling the truth, can't you?" I pleaded with my Aunt Phoebe

"I'm sorry Chris; I'm with Piper on this one. You've lied to us too many times before; it's too hard to believe you now." Phoebe said looks like I ain't gonna get any help from there. Then Piper blows me up again, saying,

"Don't you dare trying to get at my sisters none of us are ever going to believe you? Now we are going to vanquish you once and for all.

Then Paige walked down the stairs and I knew that they were going to kill me, even though I had done absolutely nothing wrong. Well it looks like I am going to be spending the night alone anyway in that same old, park and then I will probably die from the wounds I have already sustained. At least it would be better than letting my mum and Aunts kill me.

So then I started to orb out, but then I felt like a thousand bolts of electricity flow through me, which meant that, Leo had decided to attack me too. Then I fell back to the floor in a hell of a lot more pain than I was in before, now I could barely move.

Mom then said more quietly to Auntie Paige, "Did you find a spell."

"Yep all we have to do is say it while Leo distracts him," she told her.

"Right ok then, bring the book over here, and Leo get ready to distract him," Piper told them. I knew that this meant the end for me, because, Leo's distracting meant him firing bolts of electricity at me. If that didn't kill me, then the spell sure would.

Then the door bell rang and I knew that it was going to be Darryl. I used that moment of distraction to orb out. While scattering my orbs and cloaking myself, so that they couldn't follow or find me.

I arrived back in a secluded part of the part and I couldn't take being alone anymore or being alone to die. So I called ou, "Grandpa? Uncle Coop?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R


	3. The family comes together: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, so I will only do it once. I don't own charmed, or Chris, Andy and Prue wouldn't have died.
> 
> Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying this story so far.  
> I think a lot of you have been wondering why Chris called out for Grandpa, when Victor wouldn't be able to hear him. As for Coop that will be explained later on in the chapter. BY the way, Henry never came into the charmed one's lives.
> 
> AN: This chapter doesn't involve much of Chris himself just his family. Oh yeah, this is in just a complete random order. Future versions will be in bold and present people will be in normal writing. All the different mini stories happen at the same time as each other. On with the story.

**Prue's Pov**

"Andy? Andy? Where are you?" I bellowed out, needing some really good advice. I was now getting really impatient, but at the same time I was crying and needing some comfort.

"Prue, what is it? What's happened? Is it, your sisters?" He shouted back running up to me. When he saw that I was crying, he pulled me into an enormous hug, while rubbing circles on my back. "Come on Prue it's all right just tell me what happened." He said while leading me to a bench, where we sat down.

"I can't believe what my sisters and Leo have just done. They nearly murdered my nephew and charge, Chris.  **I just want to kill them right now."** I practically shouted the last bit, I am so mad at them right now. Before I could say anything else, Andy interrupted me, because he completely agrees with me,

"How the fucking hell can they do that to him. He's only 15 and he's there son and nephew, for God's sake. He has done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve that kind of treatment." He shouted out, he is just as angry as I am. Chris is his nephew too, as we married about a month after I died.

"Let's go find my Mum and Grams, so that we can tell them the whole story and then I won't have to repeat it twice. We can also get there opinion on what to do about all this, cause I am sure that they will be just as angry as we are." Then we both orbed out to find Mum and grams.

**Present Coop Pov**

"Uncle Coop," I heard in my head inside my head. I don't understand who is calling me I'm not anyone's Uncle and I've never asked anyone to call it me before. Who is calling me? There has got to be some reason why I am hearing...a bys call in my head.

I try and concentrate on the boy who's calling me, to see who he is and if I recognise him. I close my eyes and after about a minute I got a picture of a boy of about 15 lying on a bench in Clifton Park. Oh my God, he was covered from basically head to toe in blood, who the hell would do that to him. Now I can see why he would want help. Why me? I'm not his Uncle; I've never seen him before. Why would he call for me? What could I possibly do?

Then I saw a bright blue flash appear on the wall in front of me, and a man fell out of what looked like a portal. He slowly got up off the floor, and I gasped when I noticed that he was the spitting image of me. The only difference is that his clothes seem to be a lot more ragged than mine are.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to get the obvious out the way to start with and decide whether he is good or not.

" **Don't worry; I'm you, from the future."**  He answered me; I'm not surprised by that answer as that is what I assumed he was.

Now I have to ask the next obvious question, "What are you doing here?"

" **Oh yes, of course, I haven't told you yet, Have I?" He asked me, I just shook my head in answer. I'm sure that you have just heard a boy call for you, using the words `Uncle Coop, ` who you've seen is in the park."**  He told me, I wasn't surprised that he knew as he is from the future. I felt that I had to answer,

"Of course I heard him, and I saw him on a bench in the park covered in blood. I want to go to him and help him, but I have no idea who he is. All I know is that he called for me when he was clearly hurt and that he called me his Uncle. How is that even possible? One I have never met him before and two I am not an Uncle."

" **This is what I came to explain to you. First I think you should know that his name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, and that he is the youngest child of the second eldest of the four charmed ones, and an elder. He is also THE GOLDEN ANGEL..."**

I had to stop him right there, because I was surprised, I like everyone else has heard of the coming of the Golden Angel. "Are you serious? Like practically every other magical person I have heard of the Golden Angel. WOW! Is that boy really...I mean WOW?"

" **Yes he is really the Golden Angel, the Guy who is supposed to bring peace to the world and get rid of all the demons. He is from the future where it is literally hell on earth, caused by his older brother Wyatt Mather Halliwell. He came back in time to save Wyatt from turning evil, taking over the world and to stop the world from going to hell. The only problem is that this was never meant to happen and he was never meant to travel back in time, but as he was the only person left, who was powerful enough to go back in time. This means that he isn't equipped to deal with the miss-treatment that he has been getting from his family. So tonight he felt so upset that he felt like giving up, and took the last measure he could possibly take and told the charmed ones who he really is. The only problem is that they never ever believed him and called him a demon, and he is the exact opposite of a demon. Without going into too much detail they basically tried to kill him, that's why he is covered in blood."**

"I do feel extremely sorry for him, and I want to help him especially because of who he is. However you still haven't told me why he called for me and why he called me his uncle?" I questioned, I really did want to help him, but I am still really curious to who he is tome.

" **Hang, on, Hang on; I'm coming to that part. After he orbed out of the manor and went to the park where he thought no one would find him. He thought of the people who he loves, those people who would come straight to him in his greatest time of need. The people who he knew would come and comfort him and make sure that he was OK. There was only two he could think of and that was you and Sam Wilder (** I think that is his last name, but if it isn't, please PM me and tell me what it is, so I can change it) **who is his step Grandfather."** (Have you worked out who he was calling for yet?)

I interrupted him there, "why would he call me over all the other people he must know and you still haven't told me why he called me his Uncle."

He got annoyed then,  **"if you would just shut up a second and let me explain, then I would have told you by now."**  That made me keep my mouth shut.  **"Anyway, I probably shouldn't tell you this, because it could seriously affect the future a lot. However Chris desperately needs you, so I will tell you. In about 3** (I know that it only seems like 2 years in the show, but we all know that season six takes up 1 and a half to 2 years time),  **years' time you will get a charge from the elders, a rather special charge. Her name is phoebe Halliwell and she is the current middle charmed one. After about a month you will start to fall in love with her, although you both will think at the time that your love is impossible and you can never be together. The day after the ultimate battle you will ask her to marry her, and of course she will accept. Later that day you go and see the Elders and tell them that you are going to get married, and for once they actually say yes, you can get married. About 3 months later you will have a wonderful wedding presided over by one of the angels of destiny, at magic school. Over the next couple of years you will have 3 wonderful girls, whom I can't tell you the names of. Also you will have many nieces and nephews, one of which I am happy to finally tell you is Chris, the same one who is currently sitting in the park.**

" **Chris as well as being the GOLDERN ANGEL, is also Phoebe's second oldest sister Piper and the Elder Leo Wyatt's, youngest son."**

"So that is why he called me uncle Coop, because he is actually my future Nephew?" I said, even though I was happy to find out that I had a wife and kids in the future. I was a lot more worried about my Nephew Chris and what had happened to him, than thinking about them.

" **Yes of course he is, and you can't ask me anymore about Phoebe and the children, because I have already told you who he is. That was the Good news, now we have to get onto the bad news. In about 9 year's time, on Chris's 8** **th** **birthday something absolutely horrific happens."** He started to cry and I could tell that this was something really hard for him to talk about.  **"Everyone is at the manor, the ancestral home of the Charmed Ones, for Chris's family birthday party. At exactly 12pm, your eldest nephew and Chris' older brother, Wyatt, orbs in with a load of demons. Wyatt and the demons start attacking everyone, including all the young kids. I still don't know to this day why, but something suddenly orbs out us, Chris, Kyle, the youngest charmed one's husband, Sam and Victor, the 3 oldest Charmed ones father and Chris's other Grandfather out of the manor and to Sam's apartment. However the last thing I saw was Wyatt stabbing our eldest daughter in the heart with Excalibur.**

" **It took us about half an hour for any of us to be able to get back into the manor, we tried everything, but it didn't work. When we finally got there, we found everyone dead, the 4 charmed ones, Andy, Leo, and all of there and our kids, and Wyatt was gone. We tried everything we could to bring them back, healing spells and potions, calling the Elders to heal them, they never came and none of it worked. After about an hour of trying this, we finally realised that they were gone and there was nothing we could do to bring them back. That was when we all broke down and cried for what seemed like forever. Chris was the worst, because he was by bar the youngest and had just lost his parents and whole family, he may be the golden angel but he is still human. We all tried to console him, but nothing worked and we were all also trying to control our own grief as well as help the others who were left.**

" **About 2 hours later, we were broken out of our grieving, by the sound of massive explosions and thousands of screams. We all looked out the window to see what was going on, and we saw thousands upon thousands of demons walking down the streets in broad daylight, killing and destroying everything in their paths. As far as we could see there was burning buildings and dead bodies and loads of demons, openly exposing magic to the world, We realised then that there was nothing any of us could do, because there was only 5 of us and there was only one of us who was really that powerful, but he had just lost his mother, and was in no shape to fight demons.**

" **So we orbed UP THERE, where we finally realised why the elders didn't come when we called for them, because there were all dead shot by darklighters. We then realised that while we were being attacked the manor the elders and the cleaners were attacked and killed too. This meant that Wyatt and the demons could now do whatever ether wanted to the world. Yes we had realised that from the moment that Wyatt turned up with those demons and attacked the family that he had turned evil.**

" **After about 10 minutes from arriving UP THERE, demons turned up and were about to throw energy balls at us and shoot darklighter arrows. Straight away Chris orbed us all out and to America, where we found that exactly the same thing was going on there. We quickly went and hid in the basement of one of the basements of the torn of Fells Church/mystic falls, (Hello, I'm a huge fan of the Vampire diaries, sue me), where we thought we would be safe, but after a couple of weeks the demons found us. We had to keep moving on quickly from then on never staying more than a week in one place, for fear of being found. Wyatt was after us and trying to find all of us, especially Chris for his power, that was all he was bothered about, power.**

" **About a year after the family died, demons found us, and had us completely surrounded. Kyle started throwing lightning bolts at the demons, and called to us, "Chris it's you who he wants, orb the rest of them out. While I hold them off, don't worry about me you're all that's important. Go!" Chris orbed us out, honouring Kyle's last wishes. We never saw him again, although we knew that he had died, fighting the demons and keeping us from being killed as well.**

" **To our surprise, somehow Chris had managed to orb us to the resistance, which was a small group of both magical beings and Mortals, who wanted to fight Wyatt. They were actually happy to see us, it turned out that they had been sending out search parties to find us, because they knew the prophesy about Chris. They were actually really sorry to hear that Kyle had died to bring us to them. Then Chris added his magic to the magical wards surrounding the place, to keep Wyatt from ever finding or ever getting into the place, his magic only strengthen them.**

" **Over the next couple of years we looked into ways of stopping Wyatt and the demons that were in control of the world. Many of the people suggested that Chris should simply kill Wyatt, because he was the only one powerful enough to do it. However this is not what the GOLDERN ANGEL is supposed to do, and anyway as much as Chris may hate Wyatt for what he has done, but deep down he could never kill him, he was still his brother. So we started to look for other ways to change the world from what it had become.**

" **Then about a month before Chris' 12** **th** **birthday Victor fell ill, the elders did a scan of him and it turned out he had lung cancer, from all the years he had been smoking cigars. There was nothing any of us could do, none of the remaining elders could heal him, because it was self inflicted, and we did have no medical equipment to treat it. So he got worse and worse and had to spend all his time in bead and then on Chris' 12** **th** **birthday, he had a heart attack from all the strain the cancer had put on his heart. There was nothing we could do for him, he just died in his sleep that was member of the family we ever got to bury and have a funeral for, and we buried him in the small cemetery at the resistance.**

 **From then on we worked tirelessly to try and work out how to stop Wyatt, the 3 of us together, Sam and I are still alive in the future. Then Chris came up with the idea of maybe going to the past and stopping this from ever happening. We did a lot of research and finally worked put that it happened sometime between when the Titans attacked and when Chris was born. The problem was we had no idea who did it and when they did it, so we had to send Chris blindly. We sent him back to the day the Titans attacked in the hope that it would give him the best chance of getting him in with our family. We also told him not to tell them who he was and try to pass himself off as there whitelighter. Which he carried on trying to do, putting up with all their miss trust and resentment, until today, when he couldn't out up with it anymore and told them who he is. This brings us right back to where we ate right now,"** He finished his story off and tried to dry off his tears which he had been crying throughout his story.

"Wow that is quite a story, I can't believe that I have been through all that, WOW. I can clearly see now why Chris wants me; because I am only one of 2 family members he has left in the future. Thank you for coming and explain it to me, I really appreciate it, although if you hadn't I wouldn't be about to go down to him now."

" **It's been my pleasure, don't worry about how long it has been it will only seem like a minute to Chris. By the way, good luck with having go at the charmed ones for him. Also make sure you say Hi to him from me. BYE"**

"Bye," I said as I hearted off to Chris, to be there for him where he needs me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I planned to do all the characters in one chapter but considering how long it has take me to write this I thought that I might as well post this, then you will get to know more of the story sooner. Watch out for Prue and Andy's conversation with Penny and Patty in the next chapter, as well as Melinda Warren, Kyle, Sam and Victor.  
> Please read and review


	4. The family comes together: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PART IS IMPORTANT. I am going to miss out Kyle, because basically the same thing happens to him that happened to Coop and I don't want to bore you by going through all that again. Basically the day after the ultimate battle the Elders let Kyle go back to Paige, and they got married, had 3 kids and the rest you already know from Coop's bit. Oh yeah, then he goes down to be with Chris.

**Sam's Pov**

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I just saw what happened to Chris, how the hell could my own daughter, my step son in law and my step daughters, (in the future they are), do that to MY Grandson. What the hell is wrong with them, right now I just want to kill them. But I can't, because I know that Chris wouldn't want me too, no matter what they did too him, he's just too good.

I've got to go find him, he's really hut and I need to heal him, but I also need to find victor, because he will also want to be there for his Grandson, and Chris will need him too. First I need to sense for him and Victor: oh he's in the park in his usual place; Victor was in his usual apartment. I then orbed to him to first get victor and then to help him, all the while thinking back to the first day he came and found me, the day after the Titan attack. When he orbed in with Victor and told Victor and me who he was and why he was there, and I first got to know my youngest grandson, this was the first of many visits I have received off of him.

**FLASHBACK**

I was in my apartment near the centre of Sheffield, having just woken up and was just about to start making breakfast, although I was still in my pyjamas. Then I heard the sound of orbs coming in from behind me, I turns around to see who it was thinking that it was just going to be another annoying elder telling me what to do again.

What u saw was a young boy of about 15 and Victor, the Guy who used to be married to the woman I loved. "What the hell is he doing here? Who is that?" I thought to myself. Then I saw Victor stumble away from the boy, just as shocked as I was, and asked, "Who the hell are you? Why have you brought me here? What do you want with me?"

"I was about to ask the same questions and why have you brought him to my apartment? Are you a demon who's stolen whitelighter's powers?" I asked wanting to get some good answers out of the boy and still wondering why he'd brought Victor along.

Victor then came and stood next to me, and said, "The only thing I know is that I was standing getting my breakfast, and I heard someone orbing in from behind me. Then he came and grabbed my shoulder and we disappeared from my apartment and reappeared here. It seems like you know about as much as me." I nodded knowing exactly what he meant; I then started staring at the boy waiting for the answers to come.

"Ok to start with my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I'm 15 and from the future," he said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue and then something occurred to me,

"Didn't you say that your last name is Halliwell and that you are from the future," he nodded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't that make you one of the charmed ones kids," Victor asked and he nodded.

"I know who you look a hell of a lot like. You look like an almost male version of Piper, if it weren't for your eyes. Let me guess you're Piper and Leo's son, correct?" I asked him after just coming to the realisation of who he was.

"Yes you are completely right, Grandpa Sam, I am Piper and Leo's younger child and Wyatt's younger brother. I always knew that if I came to see you two in the past you would recognise me for who I am. At least that is what you two always told me." He told us finally confirming my suspicions.

"I am glad to meet my future Grandson and all, but why have you come to speak to us. Also why did you call me Grandpa when I am not technically your Grandpa?" I asked, really wanting to know as much about him as possible.

"Yeh Chris, I am also glad to meet you and would like to get to know you. It seems like you know a lot more about us that we know about you, so tell us a bit about yourself? Oh yeah and tell us why you are here in the past?" Victor asked, wanting to know about him as much as I did.

"I'll answer your question first, Grandpa Sam. The reason I call you that is because in the future all of the charmed ones kids count you both as their Grandpa's. In about 3 years time Sam (I can't be bothered to keep writing Grandpa) you decide to become a big part of Paige and the whole family's lives. You become sort of the family's go between with the Elders. However you always have time for me, my brother and my cousins, and are instantly there if any of us call for you. You will become just as big part of the Halliwell family a Victor is.

"Now I'll tell you a bit about the future I come from. In the not too distant future Paige will get married to a whitelighter called Kyle, and Phoebe will get married to a cupid called Coop and they both have three kids. The whole family spend a great couple of years together and we are all happy. Until my 8th birthday... (Insert the future story from Coops bit and why he came to the past. I'm not typing it all out again).

"The reason why I have come to talk to you two is that, if I ever need to talk to someone from my family away from the Charmed Ones and Leo, then I've got you two. I have always loved the both of you and you and you have always been god to me. I was wondering that if I ever really needed to talk to someone, if you would be there for me and maybe even comfort me if the charmed ones have made me really miserable." He was in tears at this point; I couldn't help but feel sorry for him he was my Grandson after all.

"I think that I speak for both of us when I say, of course we will be there for you day and night. You are our Grandson and we love you, all you have to do is call for me and I will be instantly there for you." I told him, completely sincerely.

"Yeh of course I will be there for you day and night, all you have to do is orb in and tell me what's wrong or whatever and I will do m best for you." Victor also said.

I almost jumped when I heard Chris say, "Oh shit, Mom's calling for me, I better go. It was nice having a talk to you both. I hope to see you both soon, I love you. BYE!" Then he orbed off while we said bye too."

Then about 10 seconds later he orbed back in saying, "Damn, I forgot. I better orb you back to your apartment Victor." With that said he grabbed Victor's hand and orbed off again.

I was left to ponder the information I had just received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	5. the family comes together: part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last background kind of chapter and then I will get on with the rest of the story. Oh, from now on I am going to call Grams (Penny) and Patty by their first names only otherwise it will get really confusing.

**Prue POV**

"Mum, Grams, what the hell are we going to do about Chris and how my sisters are treating him?" I shouted to them as soon as they came into sight. When I got a good look at them they looked just as angry as I felt and even more angry than Andy did. It is absolutely clear that they already know what is going on, and want to do something about it as much as we do.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing, he's 15 for god's sake, a child. My fucking Grandchild, how dare they? He's one of the nicest people I have ever met. I want to kill them right now," I had never heard Patty use such bad language, ever. Nor had I ever seen her this angry. Penny wasn't saying anything it seemed like she was way too angry get and words out, judging from the murderous look on her face.

"Ok everyone, we all need to calm down a bit. Shouting and swearing is in no way going to help my nephew, your nephew, your grandson and your great grandson. We need to come up with a plan of action, which isn't just shouting and swearing at them. Then we need to go down and find Chris, he really needs us right now, he needs to know that his family does still care about him. OK!" Andy is now going into the sensible cop mode trying to calm everyone down. I have got to admit, it is working.

Penny finally seemed to get her voice back, "You're right Andy, we need to think clearly about this. Prue sense for him, where is he? Is he alone?

"He's in Clifton Park! He isn't alone, Coop and Henry are there, and Sam has just gone to fetch Dad to take him there."

"Good he isn't alone. That gives us a few minutes to decide what to do. First and foremost he needs to be healed, which I am guessing Kyle is trying to do and Sam will join him. We are not going to just race off and go after the sisters; we are going to fetch Chris and take him back to Victors and make sure he is fine. Is everyone fine with that?" Grams seemed to be the one who was trying to be calm and collected; however I knew that she was seething underneath the surface.

"Yes," the three of us answered quickly.

"Good! None of us no matter how angry we are are going to go to the manor alone with all guns blazing. We will go to the park now and take everyone back to Victor's where we will discuss our next move." Grams was being very forceful with this and there was no way any of us were ever going to argue with her even if we wanted to.

"Yes, I agree. Mum grab my hand and grams grab Andy's. It is so much easier to just orb down there straight to him.

With that they both grabbed our hands and we all orbed down to Clifton Park and to Chris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but i wrote this ages ago and i am only re-posting it on ao3, it is still on fanfiction.  
> Please review


	6. Family together at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I have finished all the back stories and now all the characters that I will be using are now in the park. If there is someone here whom I haven't mentioned in a previous chapter please let me know.

**Victor's POV**

I am so angry it is unbelievable; my Grandson who is one of the nicest people in the world has been attacked by his own parents and aunts. Right now I want to go to the manor and kill the lot of them, but I know that I can't as I have to look after Chris right now. When Sam came and got me I had no idea what was going on, I didn't expect to see him unless Chris was with him. That raised my suspicions straight away, when he told me about what happened I think I shouted for about, 10 minutes before I finally calmed down enough so that we could orb off to find Chris.

When we arrive at the park we discover that we are not the first ones to arrive, in fact we are the last. I see my eldest daughter, her ex-boyfriend, my ex-wife, my ex-mother in law, a man I vaguely remember being Paige's boyfriend and policemen, and a man that I have never seen before. I am shocked to see five people I know to be dead and have been dead for some time, although 3 of them perfectly alive. The person who shocks me the most is my daughter who I never thought I would see again and have heavily mourned for; all I want to do is hug her.

"Prue, is that you?" I run up and pull her into a great big hug, "what has happened to you? How can you be here? I thought you were dead."

"Whoa Dad, calm down a minute and I will tell you everything," I relaxed a bit and lowered my arms and stopped trying to squeeze her to death. "There is something that I need to tell you, I am a whitelighter and have been for quite some time. I am sorry that I have never told you but I have been forbidden to tell anyone, but I have always watched over you and made sure you were ok."

She then grabbed the man's arm that stood beside her, "Dad you remember Andy, the Policeman who died less than a year after I became a witch?" I vaguely nodded. She then brought hers and Andy's hands forwards and showed me a cluster of rings on their fingers. "We got married shortly after we both became whitelighter's, I am sorry that I never invited you but I had no choice in the matter.

"I am so happy for the 2 of you I couldn't think of a nicer man for you to marry, Prue," giving her another hug.

At that moment I heard a slightly annoyed cough coming from the direction of the bench Chris was lying on. "If you 2 have finally finished your little family reunion, we have a family member dying over here! Prue, Andy I could really do with your healing powers right now, there are far too many severe injuries for Kyle and I to heal on our own. Of course if you wish for him to die then I suggest you carry on with your fascinating conversation." Sam seemed to get more pissed off the more he said, so I instantly knew that we had been talking for way too long. Prue and Andy instantly rushed off to Sam's side and started helping with the healing process.

I then walked up to the side of the man that I had never in my life seen before, "hello, and who might you be?" I asked as I watched Chris slowly being healed.

"Oh yes, sorry. My name is Coop, I am a cupid! Apparently I am Phoebe's future husband and the father of her children." That took me by surprise as I had never even known that Cupid's ever existed never mind that they could possibly be related to my family. I put my hand out and he took it and I said;

"Well it is very good to meet you and you just being here must mean that you are a really caring person and therefore will love my daughter. I have never heard of a cupid before but I am sure that I can get to know one without any problems."

At that moment the healers stepped away from Chris and I could no longer see any visible wounds or broken bones. "Right everyone, he is now fully healed, but he is exhausted and therefore will sleep for a couple of hours. Now is the time to move him out of the cold and into someone's home. Victor will it be alright to congregate at yours as you are the only one who actually has a house anymore," Prue said as she took Chris' hand.

"Yes, yes, of course. I will do anything for my Grandson," I said already wanting to take Chris back to mine where I knew that he would be safe.

Then Penny took control of the situation, "okay then. Prue you take Chris and Orb him to his bedroom at Victor's. Then Andy you set up the demonic alarm system that you saw Paige do, so that we know when he is awake. Patty go with Prue and help hew wash him and then put him in some pyjamas. Sam you orb Victor back to the house and start putting some crystals around the house so that we have some protection if the sisters come looking for him. You Cupid boy, whatever your name is heart in and check all the windows and doors for any signs of a break in or the girls then come back to the kitchen. Kyle go back to the manor invisible and spy on them and if they are up to something concerning Chris or suspect you are there orb back to Victor's, if not come back in three hours when he is due to awake." We all looked at her dumbfounded until we all caught up with what was going on. "If you all aren't gone in 5 seconds I will blast you all into oblivion."

We all then quickly got our things together and Sam grabbed onto my arm and to start orbing back to my home. As we orbed I saw everyone else orb off as well safely and there was no one left behind. At last second I thought that I saw a distinct flash of short spiky black hair that looked distinctly like Aunt Phoebe running up to the bench Chris had just vacated. However it was too late as we had all just left, but it did give me some hope that maybe the empathy had felt something for Chris and maybe believed him. I hope it was her and then maybe we will have some leverage with the other sisters.

AN: next time Chris wakes up and we discover if Phoebe really is on their side and if she might decide to help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions please let me know.  
> Please review


	7. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered that in one of the reviews people were confused if Henry was still alive, the truth is I don't know as he will be in no way involved in this story. Anyway this chapter should be longer than the last one so please do enjoy.

**Chris POV**

I was having a lovely dream where I was 10 and it was Bonfire night and we had gone to the Whiston firework spectacular and my Uncle Coop had me on his shoulders so that I could see the fireworks over everyone's heads. Mum was there laughing at something Auntie Paige was saying as she was eating a toffee apple, I had a bag of candy floss and was busy eating it as occasionally Uncle Coop nicked some. The fireworks were making so many pretty colours I could see one that looked like a purple dragon and there was a Katherine wheel shooting sparks everywhere. It was the best dreams that I had in a long time, I didn't want it to ever stop, but unfortunately for me it was fading and I was slowly waking up.

As I woke up I could feel a great deal of warmth all around me, last thing I knew I was in Clifton Park where it is very cold this time of year. I also felt a heavy weight on top of me which certainly wasn't there before and it felt kind of like sheets of blankets. Also it was definitely not a hard and cold park bench beneath me as it was way too soft and my head was propped up by something even softer not the bench arm. As I came into further awareness I noticed that I could no longer feel any pain as in the terror at the manor never happened and it was yesterday and actually it was a premonition that I could stop from happening.

Now that I was in full awareness I did not want to open my eyes, I wanted to believe that I was still in the field for the fireworks display and not have to face the aftermath of the fight. For all I know I could be dead and this is the aftermath and I am stuck with the Elders who want to send me back as a full whitelighter. Or even worse I have been sent back to the future and Wyatt has caught me and I have been put in a bed for some perverse reason of his. Alternatively this could have all just been a bad dream and I was going to wake up in the pub and no longer be planning to go and see the family that hates me. Well I can only dream can't I what I wouldn't do to be at home in the future, but there had never been any war and Wyatt was good and was the best big brother ever.

I heard a door bang close by and what sounded like 10 people rushing into the room, I could no longer pretend that the world was perfect and I had to get on with the lot I have been given. I am supposed to be the saviour and yet a teenager can't even get a moments peace before someone comes barging into your life. I slowly open my eyes and I am staring at a light green ceiling that looks suspiciously like the one in my bedroom at Grandpa Victor's house. I really do hope that it is Grandpa Victor's home as I can't think right now of a better place to be and be safe.

I hear someone cough to my right hand side and look over to see my 2 grandpa's standing there and staring at me. I realise now that I was right and I am in my bedroom at Grandpa's and seeing both of them I know that I am safe and they will keep me safe. I then start to look fully around the room and realise that my Grandpa's aren't the only ones who are here, but my estimation of ten was a bit of an exaggeration. At the bottom are Auntie Prue and Uncle Andy, and then on my left side are grams, grandma and Uncle Coop. I begin to wonder what they are all doing here, but as I open my mouth there are orbs to my right and Uncle Kyle suddenly appears with a disturbed look on his face. However this turns into a wide smile when he sees me awake and he leans forward and puts his arms around me and hugs me so hard that I can no longer breathe.

"Uncle Kyle, I can't breathe," he lets go of me. "I am glad to see you to, but what are you all doing here? Uncles Kyle, Coop what are you doing here I didn't even know you knew I existed never mind coming to see me." A look of realisation crossed Uncle Coop's face;

"Kyle and I had visits from our future selves telling us about you and some things about the future that we would never otherwise know. As for what we are doing here, we all heard what happened at the manor and thought that we could help and make sure that you got better."

"Chris we know that tonight is bonfire night, your favourite night of the year and who could leave you alone for your first one ever in the past. I was planning on seeing you tonight anyway because you are my Grandson and I love you. Prue what time is it?" I loved what Grandpa Victor was telling me and I had a sneaking suspicion that he was planning something.

"Why it is 6:55pm, which leaves us with 35 minutes to get ready and get there on time, now that you are awake Chris. Now everyone let's leave so that he can get washed and dressed."

"Wait a minute what is going on, why do I need to get showered and dressed? Why is it taking place at 7:30? You are all planning something aren't you?" I was getting slightly annoyed but at the same time I was excited because normally when this happens it is a great surprise, which I will greatly enjoy.

I was too late however as they were already leaving the room not saying anything although they were all grinning like they knew that I would love whatever was going to happen. At the end of the bead I noticed a white fluffy towel along with my favourite shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Also at the end of the room in my favourite armchair there is a pair of jeans with my favourite green jumper, with my parker coat slung over the top, with a pair of sturdy wellies beside it. From these clothes I could see we were heading outside and probably somewhere wet or muddy, knowing this I think I know where we might be going.

**Prue's POV**

As I shut the door to Chris' room I can hear him complaining that he doesn't know what is going on, but I did love Victor's idea that we not tell him the whole truth. I am so glad that he is now awake and in full health, I can't wait to see his face when he discovers the truth. Grandpa had already organised it and had got him and Chris tickets and was going to call him at 5 then go for dinner and go there after. Well that was kind of ruined by the thing at the manor, but he said that as long as Chris is awake they are still going as it will cheer them both up, also my sisters won't be going as they are having their own private party.

In the last 2 and ¾ hours we have been cleaning the house up and putting up all the crystals to ensure ultimate safety if the sisters decide to come by. Then we all had showers and got changed to go on the surprise as Victor managed to get some last minute tickets for all of us, as a large group of people had, had to pull out at last minute. We hadn't done much else we mainly just got to know each other as Coop had never met anyone before and none of us had me him either. Kyle had only returned once to tell us that Phoebe was not at the manor and none of the others seemed to know where she was. While Kyle was back we told him about our plans for tonight then he orbed back to the manor to continue his spying and to come back around 7pm to get ready.

We have all decided to not do anything to the girls for at least a couple of days as we want to get to know Chris and let him be a teenager for a while and not have the weight of the world on his shoulders. In this time we will consolidate our resources and come up with a proper plan of attack and we are also considering bringing in an outsider who can mediate between the two sides of the family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while before i post another chapter as, it has been ages since i wrote this and only just got an ao3 account. if anyone had any suggestions please let me know.  
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it please review


End file.
